chronicles_of_wrathfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Wells
Character Summary Cam Wells is the fourth protagonist, and is the main focus of Wanderer. He is a second-in-command always looking for a leader. From student to soldier to cop to gangster, he searches for an ideal person to follow, all the while providing snark and smartassery (which really doesn't help him along the way). Personality A habitual wiseass, Cam's true passion is not making people angry and annoyed (though he is very, very good at that), but rather serving a leader as best as he can. His issue is in the leaders he follows: first, a delusional sociopath, then a gang leader, it takes him a couple tries to find someone who appreciates his service for what it is. Cam is, while rude and occasionally unfeeling, a moral and relatively empathetic person, somewhat similar to Mal. He tries his best to take care of the people he loves and will work himself to the bone if it means he will be of service to people he trusts and cares for. He is not above immoral acts, however, as he has killed to get what he wants. In addition, he's a flirt, though he is often surprised when someone reciprocates his affections (though this is admittedly rare). Cam is a genius, his primary source of ability, and uses his intelligence to his advantage when he sees fit, though he hides the fact that he is an intellectual from most. He is very good with a crossbow. Appearance Cam is handsome, though much of it is through effort. He is tall, with wavy hair he keeps down with too much hair gel and is dark in skin tone. His eyes and hair are both blue, and he dresses very well (though he often dresses too well, he follows gangster fashion almost by the book, except for extra shine). By book four, he is littered with scars, and by book five he has accumulated an extraordinary number of tattoos. He has very pointed canines and somewhat pointed ears, and walks with a practiced swagger. He always carries a deck of cards given to him by Cyr at the end of Wanderer. He is of Russian, African-American, and Latino descent. Abilities * Shapeshifting - due to his caliber, Cam can shapeshift into any form he wants, but it is uncomfortable and dangerous so he stays away from doing it as much as he can by the second half of the series. His forms almost always retain some element that is his signature cobalt blue * Genius - Cam is a certified genius, which gives him intellectual abilities beyond all others on his team (even Kira, though her creative capacity exceeds his). He immensely intelligent and absorbs all information he can get his hands on, which assists him in his battles and in leading a gang, or pretending to * Military training: ** Krav Maga, or a like martial art ** Crossbow training - Cam's specialty is the crossbow ** Basic soldiering in preparation for war * Multilingual - just like all other people at his school, Cam speaks the mishmash dialect at Evergrove and has basic skills in all five languages it is comprised of. He speaks no languages he is not required to know, though he considers learning more once he retires * No pain sensors - Cam cannot feel pain due to Boz having cut off the connection between his brain and his nervous system. This extends to heat and cold, which result in both advantageous and extremely dangerous situations for him * Incredible intuition - this is his specialty, as Cam has great luck and has never lost at cards Trivia * Cyr could probably beat Cam at cards if he bent the laws of the universe, but he's not completely sure * Cam originally fought with daggers, but switched to crossbow later * Cam's mentor counterpart is Smoke, though they're closer in age than any other mentor/student counterparts in the series * Flynn and Cam have opposing middle names: Arthur and Mordred. Once Flynn learned that he'd chosen a villain's name, however, he started abbreviating his with just "M" so Cam went with "A" to match * Once, Flynn returned one of Cam's suits covered in blood. He never explained * Cam has especially close relationships with Faye, Cyr, and Tate (Later just Cyr and Tate) * Cam's favorite color is blue, because it's his eye color * He always drinks a mix of grape soda and vodka * He comes from Sulking Goose, Evallia, just like Tess and Flynn * He speaks with a mix between a Brooklyn accent and a Russian one. When he's excited or angry, he's very difficult to understand